Loving Him
by nurukaraito
Summary: [Chapter 1: Intro] Dia bisa membuatmu merasakan sakit dan kebencian dan kesusahan dan kesedihan dan keputusasaan dan kesialan. Tapi dia bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat untuk menghadapi semua perasaan negatif itu. Itulah yang kau sebut cinta. Lee Hyukjae!centric fanfiction. Multi pairing. Tidak suka, tak usah baca.


**_Loving Him_**

_A Screenplay Fanfiction_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God, themselves, their family, their fans, and also their representative agency. Story line is mine.

**Cast**: Lee Hyukjae, with appearance of another boy groups' member

**Pair**: multi. EveryoneXHyukjae

**Genre**: Mild Romance, Fluff

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Typos dimana-mana. Terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca di berbagai tempat.

**_Now playing_**_: Green Rain. A Day. Sunflower. From U. Give Love. 200%. Some. Day 1. Don't Go. Paper Heart. I'm with You. Love Blossom. Only U. Smile. Ayo tebakan._

Don't like? Just don't read!

.

.

.

**_Chapter 1: Intro_**

Sinar mentari pagi menelusup, berkas-berkasnya yang keemasan mengusir gelap malam yang memudar. Tak lama, burung-burung pagi mulai berceloteh, nyanyian mereka yang riang membangunkan insan manusia.

Di suatu ruang yang didominasi warna putih, sinar matahari mulai membanjiri tiap sudutnya. Bunyi alarm yang menjalankan tugasnya menyaingi nyanyian burung di luar sana, membuat ruangan itu kaya suara.

Dalam ruangan itu terdapat tempat tidur dengan sesosok namja yang terlelap di atasnya. Parasnya yang damai terbuai mimpi tak terganggu kebisingan kamarnya.

Ruangan itu berkesan sederhana. Hanya terisi sebuah tempat tidur besar dengan kanopi, meja nakas di samping tempat tidur, sebuah meja rias dengan cermin antik, sebuah lemari besar yang juga antik, sebuah sofa berukuran kecil dan meja kecil yang menghadap jendela.

Namja itu masih nyaman dalam tidurnya, namun sinar matahari yang mulai menyinari wajahnya menembus kelambu dan bunyi alarm mulai mengusik kedamaiannya.

Perlahan namja itu mengerjapkan mata. Namja itu berguling, mengulurkan tangan meraih alarmnya di nakas dan mematikannya.

Kemudian dia bangun, menurunkan kakinya di lantai kamar yang dingin. Dia menguap, kemudian seiring kesadaran terkumpul, dia bangkit sambil mengacak rambut, menyeberangi ruangan dan membuka jendela. Udara yang segar namun cukup dingin membelai wajahnya, membuat tirai sifon putihnya melambai tertiup angin.

Wajahnya yang cantik tersenyum melihat pemandangan kota di pagi hari dari jendela kamarnya. Dia tak menghiraukan bising kota yang mulai terdengar. Dia hanya menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat memandikan tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Seoul," sapanya lembut sambil menggeliatkan badan.

Namja itu kemudian berbalik, sambil menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya dia merapikan tempat tidur. Dia menarik kelambunya dan mengikatnya di tiang kanopi. Dia menarik selimutnya lalu mengibaskannya, debu yang beterbangan membuatnya bersin sesekali. Selimut itu dia lipat, setelahnya dia merapikan bantal.

Merasa jika tempat tidur di kamarnya yang sederhana sekarang sudah rapi, namja itu kemudian menuju kamar mandi dalam ruangannya. Barusan dia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul enam tiga puluh. Dia harus mempersiapkan diri, dia memiliki janji dengan editor dan sajangnim agensinya nanti.

Setengah jam kemudian, segar sehabis mandi, namja berwajah cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya mengenakan _bath robe_, dia berdiri di depan cermin rias antiknya sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan _hair dryer_. Namja itu tersenyum kepada sosoknya sendiri di cermin. Dia merapikan rambut, mengambil deodoran dan memakainya, lalu menyeberang ruangan lagi menuju lemari antiknya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja putih polos, jeans, dan pakaian dalam. Dia segera memakainya.

Namja itu kembali mematut diri di depan cermin. Setelah yakin penampilannya rapi, dia menyambar mantel berwarna navy, tas ransel mungil dan ponselnya.

Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Pagi ini dia tak akan sempat sarapan di rumah.

_Mungkin nanti aku akan membeli secangkir kopi di cafe sekitar kantor agensi saja,_ pikirnya.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya, dia memastikan kembali berkas-berkas dalam tasnya bersama dompet dan ponsel. Namja itu lalu berjalan menuju elevator apartemen sambil menyapa ahjumma tetangga yang dia temui.

Di pintu utama gedung apartemennya, dia menghela napas.

_Kau bisa melakukannya hari ini,_ tekadnya dalam hati.

Dengan memantapkan hati, dia membuka pintu dan menyongsong dunia luar.

.

.

.

**_Oh Sehun._**

_"__Dan seperti itulah. Dengan tak kau ketahui, dengan tak kau curigai, dengan tak kau sadari, kau jatuh cinta."_

Tiap hari Selasa dan Jumat pagi, sekitar jam tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit, aku selalu melihat dia. Dia, namja manis yang selama setahun ini membayangi pikiranku, selalu menunggu bus di halte beberapa halte setelah aku naik bus, dan selalu duduk di bangku deret kanan, baris ketiga dari depan.

Aku menebak jika dia adalah siswa universitas, karena dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi pekerja kantoran dan dia tidak pernah mengenakan setelan. Dia selalu mengenakan kemeja dengan warna-warna lembut. Warna-warna lembut mempercantik kulit halusnya yang putih, bahkan kulitnya lebih putih dari kulitku yang terkenal pucat.

Dulu, saat aku pertama kali melihatnya, aku tidak menghiraukan keberadaaan namja berwajah yang menurutku cantik itu. Kukira dia adalah yeoja yang berambut sangat pendek, namun lama kelamaan aku sadar jika di namja.

Tiba-tiba suatu hari, entah bagaimana aku mulai memperhatikan dirinya. Aku memperhatikan sosoknya yang terlalu langsing untuk namja. Aku memperhatikan sosoknya yang selalu memberikan bangkunya pada orang yang lebih tua. Dia begitu sopan dan baik, selalu memberikan senyumnya yang manis tapi gugup kepada siapapun yang bertemu pandang dengannya.

Senyumnya-lah yang mungkin membuatku tak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Hingga lama kelamaan, senyum dari wajahnya yang manis mulai menghantui mimpiku setiap malam. Aku tidak bodoh, kau tahu. Menebak semua yang kurasakan pada namja manis ini, aku tahu dan sadar aku jatuh cinta pada namja ini, namja manis yang hanya bisa kulihat sosoknya tiap Selasa dan Jumat pagi, selama dua puluh menit perjalanan menuju sekolahku.

Melihat sosoknya saat menunggu bus di halte dari bangku aku biasa duduk saja cukup membuatku gugup. Hanya melihat sosoknya dari belakang (aku selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang), jantungku sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Yang membuatku makin merana, kesempatanku untuk setidaknya tahu namanya nyaris nol.

Selasa pagi ini berbeda. Bus yang biasanya cukup lengang nyaris penuh. Bangku yang tersisa hanya deret belakang, di sampingku.

Saat melewati halte namja manis yang diam-dia aku puja, seperti biasa dia duduk menunggu sendirian dengan membaca sebuah buku. Hari ini dia mengenakan kemeja putih polos lengan panjang yang dilapisi mantel berwarna navy dan jeans, namun penampilannya yang sederhana membuat kecantikannya begitu memancar. Dia segera menutup bukunya ketika bus berhenti, dan melangkah naik melalui pintu depan. Mataku terus mengikutinya tiap pergerakannya. Dia sadar jika bangku favoritnya telah dipakai orang lain, begitu juga bangku-bangku depan lainnya. Maka matanya yang bulat bening mencari bangku kosong.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertambat ke arahku.

Jantungku seketika melonjak. Bisa kurasakan tanganku gemetar mencengkeram kain celanaku.

Perlahan sambil memeluk bukunya dan sebelah tangan berpegangan pada pegangan bus, namja manis itu—

Ya Tuhan.

_Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidak—_

Dia berjalan ke arahku! Matanya terus menatap ke arahku, dan ketika matanya menemukan mataku, senyum manis namun terkesan malu-malu langsung terulas.

Perutku serasa berputar. Telapak tanganku berkeringat. Dadaku bergemuruh. Jangan bilang dia akan—

_Oh Tuhan—_

Dalam sekejap dia langsung berdiri di depanku. Dia menunduk, membuat rambutnya yang cokelat lembut terjatuh menutupi matanya. Dengan jemari tangannya yang lentik namun kurus dia menyelipkan kembali helaian cokelatnya.

Senyum masih betah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Aku sangat sangat _sangat_ gugup.

"A-apakah kursi ini ada yang punya?" suaranya yang halus dan lirih menyapa gendang telingaku.

Aku tak sadar jika sedari tadi aku menahan napas. "Tidak," kudengar diriku sendiri menjawab. Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku terdengar percaya diri.

Dia tersenyum kembali, lalu segera duduk di bangku bus sebelah kananku.

Aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Karena, Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa bersikap biasa jika namja yang kusukai selama hampir setahun duduk tepat di sampingku! Jarak antara kami bahkan kurang dari lima puluh senti!

Kuharap jantungku baik-baik saja sampai aku turun dari bus nanti.

Suara derum bus dan bising kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan mengisi keheningan di antara kami.

Aku ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini. Aku ingin mengajaknya bicara. Apapun. Apa yang bisa kami obrolkan? Apakah cuaca hari ini menurutmu cerah? Apakah menurutmu jalan akan macet? Bagaimana cara Pak Supir menyetir hari ini? Terlalu cepatkah? Apa judul buku yang kau baca? Apakah ceritanya menarik?

Aku tak tahu bagaimana memulai obrolan.

"K-Kau siswa SOPA?" suara yang rapuh namun halus itu menyapa telingaku lagi.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah kanan. Namja manis itu memandangku, matanya yang bening memandang menunggu jawaban.

"Ne," jawabku.

"SOPA sekolah yang bagus. Kau mengambil jurusan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tari."

"Kau ingin menjadi penari?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya menyukai dance."

Kuharap aku tidak terdengar begitu kasar karena aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan singkat.

"A-Anda sendiri... kuliah?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Namja manis itu tertawa kecil namun gugup. Aku bersumpah itu adalah tawa termanis yang pernah kudengar.

"Aniyo... aku sudah bekerja, tapi dulu aku kuliah di Sungkyunkwan," jawabnya sopan.

S-Sungkyunkwan?

"Anda pasti sangat pintar hingga bisa diterima disana," pujiku terkejut.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya halus.

Kami hanya saling memandang sambil tersenyum gugup. Eh, mungkin aku yang gugup, karena dia begitu sempurna dan begitu cantik dan imut dan—

"Bu-bukankah kau turun di halte ini?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Ah," dengan cepat aku melihat ke arah luar bus, di halte yang dipenuhi beberapa siswa yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku. "Ne, aku turun disini."

Aku segera berdiri dan menyandang tas ranselku. "Sebentar Ahjussi! Saya turun disini!" teriakku pada supir bus.

Aku berbalik pada namja manis yang masih duduk, pemberhentian tempat tujuannya pergi pastilah masih beberapa halte lagi.

"Sampai jumpa," sapaku sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Namja manis itu tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu lagi."

Lalu aku dengan tergesa turun dari bus. Aku langsung berlari ke sekolah yang masih beberapa blok lagi jauhnya dari halte ini.

Aku terlambat, tentu.

Bus yang barusan kutumpangi memang membuatku selalu terlambat, karena memang jam berangkatnya agak siang. Tapi bus tadi adalah bus yang terbaik.

Kenapa? Karena aku bisa bertemu dengannya, namja manis yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

**_Yong Junhyung._**

_"__Jatuh cinta itu seperti hujan. Kau tidak bisa memprediksinya, tetapi kau bisa melihat tanda-tandanya—sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terjatuh."_

Suara lonceng yang berdenting membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu.

Disana, berdiri dengan memeluk sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, memakai kemeja putih polos yang dilapisi dengan mantel berwarna navy dan jeans, adalah pelanggan favoritku.

Favorit mungkin bukan kata yang tepat. Lebih tepat jika... pelanggan pemilik hatiku.

Gah. Aku terdengar _cheesy_ sekarang.

Tapi aku memang menyukai dia. Suatu pagi dia datang begitu saja, tersenyum dengan lembut, dan pergi. Tapi dia pergi dengan membawa serta segalanya yang aku punya. Pikiranku, pandangan mataku, perhatianku, hatiku, segalanya.

Sayangnya dia hanya datang beberapa kali dalam seminggu, paling rutin adalah hari Selasa dan Jumat. Aku berharap aku tahu setidaknya namanya, tapi hanya memandangnya tepat ke dalam matanya yang bening untuk sekedar menanyai pesanannya sudah membuatku gugup.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku berusaha percaya diri sambil memamerkan senyum yang mampu membuat puluhan yeoja meleleh.

Namun masih kalah dengan senyum manisnya yang mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut.

"Selamat pagi. Saya ingin memesa—"

"Secangkir latte," lanjutku menyelesaikan ucapannya. Namja manis di depanku tersenyum.

"Kau hapal," katanya lembut. Aku sadar jika ketika dia berbicara, suaranya begitu lembut dan halus, nyaris terdengar lirih. Tapi aku menyukainya. Sangat.

"Anda selalu memesan latte," komentarku sambil meracik minuman pesanannya.

"Sebenarnya minuman favoritku adalah susu strawberry... tapi cafe ini pasti tidak menyediakannya," katanya.

Aku agak terkejut mendengarnya. Selama hampir setengah tahun aku bekerja sambilan disini dan mengenal namja supermanis ini, baru kali ini dia berkata lebih dari 'selamat pagi,' 'secangkir latte,' dan 'terimakasih.'

"Suka susu strawberry?" tanyaku berusaha kasual.

Dia mengangguk imut, pipinya yang putih sedikit merona. Aku terpana. Tak sadar tanganku langsung tersiram air panas.

"AUCH!"

"Gwaenchanha?" namja manis itu terlonjak, dia melihatku yang sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku yang malang.

"N-ne," jawabku berusaha terlihat cool.

"Kurasa kau harus menyiramnya dengan air mengalir atau es, Junhyung-ssi," sarannya khawatir.

_Skak mat._

Aku _lemah_ jika dia melantunkan namaku dengan suaranya yang lembut namun lirih itu.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar," ucapku tergesa dan segera menuju ke dapur cafe. Aku terduduk di balik pintu dapur yang tertutup, dan langsung mengangkat tanganku yang barusan tersiram dan tanganku yang sehat, mencengkeram dada dimana letak jantung berada. Kurasakan pipiku terasa panas.

"Ya Tuhan..." gumamku. Bisa kudengar jantungku berdetak keras sekali.

_Tidak adil,_ jeritku dalam hati. _Dia tahu namaku begitu saja, sedangkan aku tak pernah berani untuk setidaknya bertanya siapa namanya!_

Seragam cafe mengharuskan kami memakai _name tag_, jadi semua pelanggan tahu namaku.

"Hyung! Apa apa?" tanya koki cafe, Son Dongwoon. Aku menoleh, hanya bisa memandangnya tak fokus.

"Hyung! Gwaenchanha?" kata Dongwoon mulai panik dan khawatir.

"A-ah... oke," jawabku akhirnya.

Dongwoon masih memandangku waswas. "Jinjja? Ah, tanganmu kenapa Hyung?"

Aku tersadar. Aku langsung berlari menuju wastafel dan menyalakan keran, membiarkan air yang mengucur membasahi tangan kiriku yang tersiram air panas. Air keran yang dingin sedikit meredakan rasa perihnya.

Setelah yakin siraman air panas itu takkan menimbulkan luka yang serius, aku kembali menyiapkan hati. Kulihat bayanganku di cermin yang tergantung di belakang pintu dapur. Aku menghembuskan napas, berkali-kali.

_Tarik napas panjang, Yong Junhyung... tenangkan dirimu. Bersikap biasa-lah, hadapi namja manis itu dengan biasa,_ sugestiku.

Mengembuskan napas panjang terakhir, aku membenahi kemeja dan apron yang menjadi seragam cafe. Kupastikan lagi wajah dan rambutku. _Kau terlihat tampan, Yong. Setidaknya pipimu tidak terlalu merah lagi,_ pikirku.

Aku membuka pintu dapur dan menuju konter cafe. Di depan meja yang terdekat dengan konter, namja manis pencuri hatiku masih menunggu. Dia menunduk, membuatku ingin menyibak rambutnya yang halus yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Maaf telah menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan ini," kataku sopan sambil membungkuk. Untung saja pelanggan cafe pagi ini hanya namja manisku, jadi aku tidak menyebabkan masalah yang lebih besar.

Namja manis ini—ah, andaikan aku tahu namanya—mendongak. Matanya yang bulat dan besar memandangku khawatir.

"Gwaenchanhayo?" tanyanya.

Aku memberinya senyum. "Gwaenchanha," yakinku.

Aku segera membuatkan pesanannya. Tak lama kemudian, secangkir latte dalam cup kertas siap. Dia tak pernah meminum latte-nya disini.

"Pesanan Anda sudah jadi," kataku.

Dia memberi senyum sopan sambil membayar latte-nya dengan uang pas. Setelahnya dia mengambil latte-nya.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda," sapaku, cukup sedih karena dia sudah harus pergi.

"Terima kasih kembali, Junhyung-ssi. Sampai ketemu," ucapnya halus.

Dia lalu berbalik, mengambil bukunya yang dia letakkan diatas meja, lalu keluar dari cafe.

Aku memandang pintu cafe termenung.

_Lagi. Dia pergi dengan membawa segala yang aku punya... aku bahkan membiarkanmu membawa pergi separuh hatiku... Akankah kau berencana mengembalikannya?_ Batinku.

Aku harus menunggu hari Jumat besok untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

**_Jung Yonghwa._**

_"__Pernahkah kau memandangi sehelai daun gugur? Pertama-tama, daun itu akan terhempas ke atas, kemudian melayang ke bawah, terbawa gravitasi menuju tanah... seperti halnya aku menemukan diriku: terhempas dan melayang, terbawa takdir menuju dirimu."_

"Yonghwa-yah, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya~" ucap manajerku, Sojin Noona.

Aku memberinya senyum. "Ne, Noona."

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebagai MC acara musik. Aku mengambil botol minumanku dan meneguk isinya.

"Sehabis ini kita akan kemana, Noona?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu mobil, duduk di _driver seat_. Aku tak pernah membiarkan Sojin Noona menyetir, jadi aku-lah yang selalu menyetir kemanapun tujuan kami. Sojin Noona masuk ke mobil, duduk di sampingku.

Noona membuka notes-nya. "Kita ke kantor agensi sehabis ini, Yonghwa-yah. Ada pertemuan dengan Sajangnim, mendiskusikan drama baru yang ditawarkan oleh Sajangnim," jelas Sojin Noona.

Aku mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu mengendarainya keluar dari tempat parkir gedung stasiun televisi, studio program musik tadi. Di depan gedung stasiun televisi ratusan fans menunggu dengan membawa banner namaku. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka yang telah berkerja keras menyemangati sepagi ini. Saat melewati mereka, aku memelankan laju mobil dan membuka jendela samping.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya~ hati-hati saat pulang, ne?" sapaku tulus sambil tersenyum.

"KYAAA~ Yonghwa Oppa!"

"Saranghae Oppa!"

"Yonghwa Oppa fighting!"

Aku terus tersenyum sambil berterima kasih atas kerja keras mereka. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena aku memiliki fans yang begitu menyayangiku.

"Kau benar-benar idola yang sempurna, Yonghwa-yah," komentar Sojin Noona saat kami kembali berkendara.

"Eung?"

Noona malah tertawa. "Rupawan, baik hati, berbakat, sopan, gentleman tipe ideal semua orang," kata Sojin Noona. Kudengar dia begitu bangga terhadap diriku.

"Aniyo," jawabku seadanya.

"Kan? Itu yang membuatmu disukai banyak orang, Yonghwa-yah!" seru Noona.

Aku hanya tesenyum. Sejak menjadi aktor hampir lima tahun lalu, namaku langsung mencuat karena debutku sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama. Drama itu sukses besar, dan itu juga yang membuatku langsung terkenal. Ditambah aku juga dianugerahi suara yang tak kalah merdu dengan penyanyi ballad, jadi soundtrack drama yang kunyanyikan juga semakin membuat namaku menduduki urutan teratas selebriti negeri ini.

Aku tak lantas berbangga diri. Aku berusaha terus menjaga reputasi dan kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh fans dan keluargaku. Sebisa mungkin, aku menjaga sikap agar tidak tersandung skandal apapun.

Tidak dipungkiri drama itulah yang membuatku sampai di posisiku sekarang ini. Drama itu diadaptasi dari novel terkenal karya penulis yang menginspirasiku untuk berakting. Saat tahu novel dari penulis favoritku hendak diadaptasi menjadi drama, aku langsung mengikuti castingnya. Suatu keberuntungan besar aku diterima menjadi pemeran utamanya.

"Tapi, Yonghwa-yah," panggil Sojin Noona membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ne?"

"Kau itu terkenal, muda, tampan... kenapa kau tidak punya pacar?" pertanyaannya menohokku.

"I-itu... aku belum menemukan orang yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta, Noona," jawabku beralasan.

Kulirik noona-ku itu mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Padahal banyak aktris bahkan yeoja idol yang menjadikanmu tipe ideal mereka... kenapa kau tidak mencoba berkencan dengan mereka?"

"Itu merepotkan, Noona... dan lagi, aku tidak suka berkencan tanpa mencintai orang yang kuajak kencan," kataku.

"Oh... Prince Charming Korea Selatan~" puji Sojin Noona setengah menggoda. Aku hanya tertawa.

Baik Noona dan aku tahu betul, bahwa aku yang—katanya—Pangeran Korea Selatan, belum pernah memiliki pacar. Bahkan jatuh cinta saja belum pernah.

Aku menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja. Aku sudah bilang aku berakting karena novel penulis favoritku diadaptasi menjadi drama, kan? Ternyata dia juga sekarang menulis banyak skenario. Selain mengoleksi semua karyanya, aku yang begitu mengaguminya ingin berperan dalam semua skenarionya, meskipun satu peran kecil.

...aku terdengar seperti sasaeng sekarang. Semua karena dia, penulis favoritku yang berna—

"Ah, kita sampai," kata Sojin Noona.

Setelah aku memarkirkan mobil, Sojin Noona dan aku keluar. Sojin Noona membuka pintu utama kantor agensi yang besar. Setelah kami masuk ke lobby, Noona terus menerus melihat ke _smart phone_-nya, membacakan rincian jadwal sambil memberikan nasihat. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengiyakan kata-katanya. Noona terus melihat ponsel dan notes-nya bergantian, hingga dia menabrak seseorang.

"Noona!" seruku menangkap tubuh Sojin Noona yang terhuyung ke belakang.

Namun orang yang ditabrak Noona—seorang namja berambut cokelat halus yang memakai mantel berwarna navy—terjatuh di tengah-tengah lobby. Cup kopi yang dia pegang tumpah, mengotori kemeja putih yang dia kenakan.

Kami bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian. "Noona gwaenchanha?" tanyaku. Sojin Noona mengangguk, lalu aku menghampiri namja yang ditabrak Noona.

Aku mengulurkan tangan. "Maaf karena telah menabrak Anda," kataku.

Kusadari jika namja ini menunduk, dia mengipasi kemeja yang dinodai kopinya yang tumpah.

_Astaga! Dia pasti kepanasan!_ Pikirku panik. Segera kutarik tangannya, dan namja ini memang mendesis lirih.

"Noona! Ke kantorlah lebih dulu!" seruku dan segera membimbing namja yang ditabrak Sojin Noona ke _rest room_ terdekat.

Setiba di dalam kamar mandi, aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan segera membasahinya dengan air. Aku berbalik, mendapati namja berambut cokelat lembut ini masih menunduk, menyandar di wastafel. Dia sedang membersihkan kemejanya, tapi nodanya belum hilang.

"Jwesonghamnida... tapi, biarkan saya membantu Anda," kataku.

Namja ini akhirnya mendongak. Sapu tangan basah yang kupegang hampir jatuh.

Karena namja ini begitu manis dan cantik sekaligus di mataku. Ekspresinya yang penuh rasa percaya... ditambah sorot matanya yang polos langsung mengetuk pintu hatiku.

"Cho-chogiyo..." ujar namja manis yang membuatku terpana ini. Aku terkesiap, lalu kurasakan pipiku memanas karena malu atas tindakanku barusan.

"Maaf... tapi biarkan saya sendiri saja yang membersihkannya," ucapnya halus, disertai senyum tulus. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Namja manis yang membuat tubuhku aneh ini melepas mantel navy-nya. Dia terlalu kurus untuk ukuran namja, kulitnya juga terlihat halus dan begitu putih. Puncak kepalanya bahkan hanya mencapai telingaku.

Dalam diam aku memperhatikan sosoknya yang terlalu feminim dan cantik untuk namja. Bagaimana rambutnya yang halus menutupi sebagian wajahnya ketika menunduk. Bagaimana hidungnya yang mancung terlihat lurus. Bagaimana bibirnya yang semerah cherry separuh terbuka. Bagaimana wajah yang manis itu memiliki rahang yang cukup tajam dan anehnya sangat cute.

Semua yang kuperhatikan membuat tubuhku berdesir tak wajar. Bahkan perlahan jantungku berdebar terlalu cepat dari biasa. Perasaan ingin memiliki yang aneh menguasaiku.

_Mengapa aku merasakan semua ini?_

"Cho-chogiyo..." terdengar suara lembut.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Namja manis ini memandangku, wajahnya antara bersalah—dan malu.

"U-um... maaf, saputangan Anda kotor terkena noda kopi, ja-jadi... saya akan mencucinya terlebih dulu..."

"Seharusnya sayalah yang harus meminta maaf! Noona saya telah menabrak Anda! Baju Anda bahkan kotor!" kataku cepat sambil membungkuk.

"E-eh..."

"Noda kopi susah dihilangkan. Saya harus mengganti kemeja Anda," kataku. Kulihat kemejanya yang putih kini diwarnai cokelat pudar.

"E-eh... tidak usah," katanya sungkan.

Aku berkeras. "Bisa beritahu nomor telepon Anda?" tanyaku. Sekaligus mengambil langkah pendekatan pada namja manis ini.

_Kau cerdas, Yonghwa-ssi._

Namja manis ini di menuliskan nomornya pada secarik kertas, karena aku tidak membawa ponselku. Aku segera menyimpannya dalam kantung blazerku.

"Sungguh, Anda tidak harus mengganti baju saya, er..."

Aku mengangkat alis. Apakah aku harus menyebutkan namaku? Tunggu, di negeri ini ada orang yang tidak tahu aku?

"Ah, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Jung Yonghwa imnida," kataku.

"Eh, Anda tidak harus mengganti baju saya, Yonghwa-ssi," katanya.

"Saya berkeras," kataku. Agar aku bisa menemuimu lagi, cantik.

Dia hanya merona. _Oh, Tuhan, dia sangat imut._

Kami terdiam dalam rest room. Suasana di antara kami canggung sekali.

Aku sadar aku belum bertanya namanya. Ketika aku hendak membuka mulut, dia memekik.

"Astaga! Sudah jam sembilan! Ah, maaf, Yonghwa-ssi... saya ada janji sekarang," katanya.

Kusadari bahkan ketika dia tergesa, suaranya tetap lembut. Lirih bahkan. Atau memang suaranya asli seperti itu?

"Sa-saya duluan, Yonghwa-ssi. Sampai jumpa, maaf telah merepotkan," ujarnya lembut sambil membungkuk.

Aku spontan membungkuk. Setelah itu, namja manis yang langsung merebut perhatianku itu berjalan cepat keluar dari _rest room_, meninggalkan aku yang masih terpana akan sosoknya.

Apa... apa aku baru saja bertemu cinta pertamaku?

.

.

.

**_Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul._**

_"__Cinta adalah yang terkuat dari perasaan manusia. Cinta menyerang logika, hati, dan indera secara serentak. Cinta akan menyerangmu secara brutal, kemudian meninggalkanmu lumpuh tak berdaya."_

Editor agensiku yang kuakui berwajah cantik di depanku ini terlihat gugup.

Aku hanya memandangnya sengit.

Yeoja yang berdiri di depanku ini, Kwon Boa, adalah yeoja yang bertanggung jawab atas penulis skenario yang membuat agensiku ini terkenal.

Aku mengetukkan jari di meja kerjaku tak sabar. Melihatku yang kentara marah dan kesal, Kwon Boa makin terlihat gugup dan takut.

"Aku tidak peduli dia penulis skenario drama yang menghasilkan uang ratusan juta won, Boa-ssi," kataku mengertakkan gigi, "tapi aku paling membenci orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Meskipun orang ini baru terlambat lima menit, tapi lima menit waktuku itu sangat berharga. Kau paham?"

Kwon Boa terlonjak lagi. Aku tahu jika auraku selalu mendominasi siapapun... tapi aku tidak akan berlaku lembut pada yeoja, terlebih dia melakukan kesalahan.

"Sa-saya minta maaf, Sajangnim... saya telah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi—"

"Aku tak peduli. Kuberi dia waktu lima menit lagi Boa-ssi. Jika penulismu itu tidak datang, pembuatan drama selanjutnya terancam batal. Dan kau tahu sendiri, kita sudah mendapatkan sponsor... kita bisa merugikan banyak pihak," kataku dingin.

Yeoja di depanku terlihat pucat. Dia hanya mengangguk. Diam-diam dia kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya, entah mengirim pesan atau menelepon, tapi dengan raut wajah panik.

Aku tak peduli jika aku akan membuang penulis terbaik di negeri ini, tapi dia sudah membuatku kesal. Jam sebelas nanti aku masih harus mendiskusikan drama dengan Yonghwa, salah satu aktor naungan agensiku. Drama dari penulis hasil pertemuan saat inilah yang akan aku diskusikan dengan Yonghwa.

Penulis skenario ini—aku lupa namanya—adalah otak di balik drama hit selama lima tahun terakhir di negeri ini. Awalnya dia adalah penulis novel, namun ketika salah satu novel terkenalnya diadaptasi menjadi drama dan dia sendiri yang membuat skenarionya, drama itu langsung menuai kesuksesan besar. Bahkan sangat terkenal hingga mengangkat nama aktor yang berperan dalam drama itu.

Jung Yonghwa adalah aktor beruntung itu. Dia debut dan masuk ke agensiku, berkat itulah akhirnya agensiku mulai menguat, dan melahirkan banyak aktor berbakat lain.

Setelah itu Kwon Boa, yeoja di depanku ini, mampu menarik sang penulis skenario masuk di agensi ini. Aku bersyukur, karenanya agensi mendapat reputasi dan profit luar biasa. Namanya makin terkenal, begitu juga dengan nama agensi dan aktor yang memerankan hasil tulisannya. Selama dalam naunganku dia produktif menulis, baik novel maupun skenario film dan drama. Tapi, ya hanya itu. Dia tak pernah datang ke kantor, bahkan tidak untuk menandatangi kontrak, memberi salam pada sajangnim-nya (aku), atau menghadiri grand opening maupun pesta perayaan kesuksesan drama dan filmnya.

Dia tak pernah menunjukkan diri.

Hanya Kwon Boa yang tahu bagaimana rupa _ghost writer_ jenius-ku.

Kwon Boa selalu diminta semua orang di agensi, yang penasaran akan rupa penulisku untuk diam-diam mengambil fotonya. Tapi Boa selalu menolak, dia tak ingin mempublikasikan sang penulis tanpa izin orangnya. Bahkan setelah diiming-imingi hadiah dari pers karena masyarakat Korea sangat penasaran seperti apa rupa pembuat skenario drama favorit mereka, Boa tak pernah mau memberi kami semua foto sang penulis.

Dia benar-benar misterius.

Karena itu, aku yang tak tahan karena merasa direndahkan oleh karyawanku sendiri (sebagiannya karena rasa penasaran yang besar), memaksa Boa agar ghost writer-ku itu menampakkan diri, hari ini.

"Katakan," ujarku tiba-tiba, membuat Boa kembali terlonjak.

Yeoja berambut cokelat panjang lurus itu menatapku takut-takut.

"N-ne, Sajangnim?"

Aku memainkan pena di meja kerjaku. "Apa penulis kita ini begitu buruk rupa hingga tak pernah menampakkan diri selama lima tahun bekerja disini, Boa-ssi?"

Boa terkejut. "A-aniyo!"

Aku hanya memandangnya bosan. "Lalu kenapa dia tak pernah kemari?" tuntutku.

Boa hanya tersenyum canggung. "Itu permintaannya, Sajangnim. Dia memang hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah, dia hanya keluar rumah ketika berbelanja dan ke Perpustakaan kota."

"Manusia macam apa dia?" gumamku.

Aku kembali bungkam. Dalam hati, aku menerka seperti apa rupa penulisku yang telah menghasilkan uang ratusan juta won itu. Yeoja tua kesepian yang kurus kering berhidung bengkok seperti penyihir? Namja fashionista berusia lanjut dengan perut buncit dan botak tapi memiliki jiwa muda? Yeoja berusia belasan namun jenius, yang berlebihan imajinasi? Namja super cupu yang perfeksionis, tipikal clean freak dan teoritis? Atau diluar dugaan, hanya seorang namja atau yeoja normal yang menjadikan pengalamannya ide cerita?

"Bagaimana kau membujuknya agar dia mau kemari hari ini?" tanyaku datar.

Kwon Boa malah tersenyum. "Itu karena saya menceritakan bagaimana marahnya Anda karena dia tak pernah menampakkan diri. Dia yang merasa bersalah karena saya mendapat masalah karena dia tak pernah datang, memutuskan untuk kemari, Sajangnim," jelasnya. Kentara sekali dia menyukai penulisku.

"Dia pacarmu atau bagaimana?" tanyaku acuh.

Kwon Boa malah terkekeh. "Bukan. Dia memang terlalu baik hati."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kulirik jam tanganku lagi.

"Waktunya hampir habis, Boa-ssi," kataku.

Boa yang tadinya cukup tenang, kembali panik. Matanya memohon padaku, saat dia hendak membuka mulut, dia diinterupsi dering dari ponselnya.

Boa terbelalak melihat caller ID peneleponnya. Yeoja yang duduk di sofa ruang kerjaku ini langsung mengangkatnya, tanpa meminta izin padaku terlebih dulu.

"Yah, kau darimana saja? Cepat ke kantor Sajangnim!" bisik Boa terlalu keras.

Hm... sepertinya aku tahu siapa penelepon Boa.

"Kau sudah di depan ruangannya? Kalau begitu, cepat masuk," Boa terdengar lega. Dia mematikan ponselnya.

"Sajangnim, jwesonghamnida... dia sudah di depan kantor Anda," kata Boa. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Suara ketukan yang lembut menginterupsi. Aku, yang kusadari jika aku gugup karena akan bertemu orang yang membuat agensiku menjadi seperti sekarang, menghembuskan napas.

"Masuk," kataku datar, tidak terlalu keras namun dapat didengar.

Pintu kayu ruanganku yang berwarna hitam berderit terbuka.

Pertama-tama, sebuah tangan dengan jemari lentik namun kurus memegang kenop pintu. Kulitnya sangat putih. Kemudian disusul lengan yang kurus yang menenteng mantel berwarna navy, kaki yang memakai sepatu kets dan celana jeans, tubuh yang ramping yang dibalut kemeja putih bernoda cokelat pucat, kepala yang dimahkotai helaian cokelat lembut, dan akhirnya, aku melihat sumber rasa penasaranku.

Wajahnya.

Aku terkesiap.

Wajahnya... _sempurna_.

.

.

.

**_Ahn Jaehyun._**

_"__Aku jatuh cinta padamu seperti halnya ketika kau jatuh tertidur: perlahan-lahan, kemudian seutuhnya dengan segera."_

Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Aku mendesah.

_Sepertinya kau tidak akan bertemu tetanggamu yang sangat cute itu, Jae,_ pikirku sambil menunggu elevator.

Oh. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Namaku Ahn Jaehyun, usia sembilan belas, kuliah di Korea National University, jurusan manajemen bisnis, dan aku bekerja sambilan sebagai model. Orang sering salah paham denganku, mereka sering mengira aku orang yang sangat kalem dan _poker face_... tetapi itu salah. Aku tidak seperti itu.

Kuharap.

Karena aku sudah berkenalan, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang selama empat bulan ini menggangguku.

Mengenai namja cute penghuni apartemen sebelah yang diam-diam kusukai.

Agh.

Memikirkannya membuatku teringat dengannya lagi, kan.

Tapi dia memang cute. Kupikir aku sangat beruntung ketika memilih apartemen ini sebagai tempat tinggalku yang baru dulu. Saat aku memindahkan semua barang-barang ke apartemen ini, aku bertemu dengan dia.

Melihat lebih tepat.

Aku dibantu hyung-ku selesai memasukkan kardus terakhir, aku melihat seorang namja manis berambut cokelat lembut sedang mencari sesuatu. Tangannya yang satu memeluk sebuah tas kertas besar berisi belanjaan, sedangkan tangan yang lain merogoh-rogoh saku.

Wajahnya yang sedikit mengerut karena kebingungan sangat imut.

Mungkin karena dia merasa jika dia kupandangi, dia menoleh. Matanya yang bening bulat memandang tepat ke mataku. Aku terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba menoleh seperti itu. Aku dengan kikuk membungkuk, malu karena ketahuan memandangi dia.

"A-a-annyeonghaseyo... Ahn Jaehyun imnida, penghuni baru kamar ini," ujarku menunjuk pintu nomor 1002, apartemenku.

"A-annyeong—ah!" namja manis itu spontan membungkuk, tapi hal itu membuat isi dalam kantung belanjaannya jatuh berceceran di lorong.

Baik aku dan dia sama-sama membeku. Suasana saat itu begitu canggung. Sepersekian detik kemudian aku berjongkok, memunguti belanjaannya. Namja manis berambut cokelat lembut itu juga ikut memunguti belanjaannya.

Untung yang berceceran hanya beberapa butir apel dan kaleng-kaleng makanan.

"Gamsahamnida..." ucapnya lembut saat aku menyerahkan benda yang kupunguti.

"Sama-sama," kataku kikuk. "Um, A-anda membutuhkan bantuan? Ku-kulihat tadi Anda kesusahan membuka pintu," tawarku.

Ekspresinya sekejap terlihat cerah. "Cho-chogiyo, bisa bawakan ini sebentar? Saya ingin mencari kunci kamar," katanya.

_Suaranya lirih sekali,_ pikirku. Namja manis yang tingginya hanya mencapai daguku ini menyodorkan kantung belanjaannya. Uf, berat sekali... padahal tubuhnya ramping seperti itu.

Semenjak insiden perkenalan yang menurutku cukup canggung itu, aku berusaha agar bisa akrab dengannya. Aku sering sengaja mengetuk pintu kamarnya, menyamarkan keinginanku untuk melihat atau mendengar suaranya yang halus dengan meminjam barang-barang. Tetanggaku yang manis itu jarang keluar dari apartemennya. Kapanpun aku pulang, dia selalu ada di kamarnya. Aku tahu dia sedang berada di kamarnya dari balkon kamarnya, yang selalu terbuka, menerbangkan tirai putih tipis.

Aku hanya tahu namanya. Dan tahu beberapa kebiasaan kecilnya.

Seperti, dia senang sekali membuka balkon kamarnya tiap waktu selain waktu tidur, selalu memberi kami tetangga sebelah apartemennya dengan kue buatannya, dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu berbagai genre.

Lama kelamaan, keinginan sederhanaku yang selalu ingin melihat wajah manisnya atau mendengar suara lembutnya menjadi makin membesar. Sosoknya yang ramping memenuhi otakku, membuatku hilang konsentrasi dan kadang-kadang membuatku terkena masalah. Perasaan tak terkendali ini semakin hari makin menguat. Aku jadi ingin memilikinya, aku ingin selalu menemaninya, aku ingin menjaganya.

Aku mendesah saat keluar dari elevator dan berjalan di lorong lantai kamarku. Aku berjalan menunduk, aku lelah sekali. Dua jam lagi aku harus pergi lagi, fitting untuk peragaan busana dua minggu lagi.

Aku menyandar di pintu kamarku. Dengan malas-malasan aku menyurukkan kunci kamarku ke lubang pintu.

"Lelah, Jaehyun-ah?" sapa sebuah suara lembut.

Aku terlonjak. Beberapa meter dariku menyandar, seorang namja manis sedang membuka pintu kamarnya. Hari ini dia memakai kemeja putih dengan jeans, dilapisi mantel berwarna navy. Di wajahnya tersungging senyuman yang sangat kusukai.

Ah... aku menyukai senyumannya itu.

"A-ah, annyeong, H-hyung," sapaku kikuk, menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Kau mau mampir untuk minum teh? Aku baru membeli strawberry cheese cake dari Violet Pattiserie," tawarnya ramah menunjukkan kotak roti dengan logo toko yang kukenal.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "U-um... sehabis ini a-aku ada jadwal fitting, Hyung," ujarku. Padahal dalam hati aku memaki jadwal kerjaku. Aku sangat ingin menemaninya.

"Oh," wajahnya yang manis mendung diliputi kekecewaan. Aku tak suka melihatnya. Aku tahu selama ini aku selalu menolak tawarannya, bukan karena aku tak mau. Tapi tawaran manisnya selalu bertepatan dengan jadwal kerja.

Bagaimana aku bisa dekat padanya jika aku tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya?

_Dasar jadwal kerja sialan perusak kebahagiaan orang,_ umpatku dalam hati.

"Mu-mungkin lain kali, Hyung... maaf karena aku selalu menolak tawaran Hyung," kataku benar-benar menyesal.

"Um. Ka-kalau begitu, Jaehyun-ah mau makan malam besok? Choi Ahjumma mengadakan makan malam bersama, beliau mengundangku dan beliau ingin kau juga bergabung."

Aku mencubit tanganku. Sakit. Aku tidak bermimpi!

"A-apakah itu ajakan, Hyung?" kataku penuh harapan.

Tetanggaku yang manis itu tersenyum riang. "Ne," lalu wajahnya berubah sedih lagi, "Jaehyun-ah tidak bisa lagi, ya?"

"Ka-kalau besok malam bisa, Hyung! Aku akan datang!" seruku ceria. Lelah yang mendera tubuhku lenyap.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok, Jaehyun-ah," Hyukjae Hyung melambai, lalu masuk ke apartemennya.

Aku membalas lambaiannya sambil tersenyum seperti idiot.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, Jae," gumamku.

Mood-ku yang tadinya memburuk berubah menjadi drastis sangat berbunga-bunga.

Hanya Lee Hyukjae, namja manis yang tinggal di apartemen sebelahku yang mampu membuat duniaku jungkir balik seperti itu.

.

.

.

**_Lee Hyukjae._**

_"Dia bisa membuatmu merasakan sakit dan kebencian dan kesusahan dan kesedihan dan keputusasaan dan kesialan. Tapi dia bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat untuk menghadapi semua perasaan negatif itu. Itulah yang kau sebut cinta."_

Selasa pagi ini cerah, meskipun cukup dingin.

Aku menelusuri jalan, menuju halte bus terdekat dari apartemen. Setibanya di halte, karena bus jurusan tempat pergiku hari ini belum datang, aku menunggu sembari duduk di bangku besinya yang dicat hijau pekat. Halte ini seperti biasa, sepi. Mungkin penghuni daerah ini lebih suka menggunakan kendaraan pribadi atau taksi. Aku mengeluarkan _Oliver Twist_, novel yang ingin kubaca ulang.

Tak lama kemudian bus kuning yang kutunggu datang. Mendengar derumnya aku langsung menutup buku yang kubaca, dan segera naik ke bus melewati pintu depan.

Ahjusshi supir bus tersenyum padaku, aku membalas senyum ramahnya.

Aku melihat bus penuh hari ini, bahkan bangku favoritku sudah diduduki orang lain. Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu mengedarkan pandangan, mencari apakah ada bangku kosong lain. Aku menemukannya, dan aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Tapi saat aku menuju ke bangku bus kosong itu, ternyata seorang siswa SMA duduk di sampingnya.

Aku jarang keluar rumah, dan jujur... aku agak takut dengan dunia luar. Keluar selalu membuatku tak nyaman, terlebih ketika bertemu orang-orang baru. Untuk itulah, aku selalu tersenyum, agar manusia di luar sana tak akan menggangguku.

Jadi aku tersenyum pada siswa itu, untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri juga untuk bersikap sopan.

Siswa itu membalas senyumku, tapi senyumnya kaku.

Aku mengenyahkan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menelusup dan duduk disampingnya, setelah bertanya padanya apakah bangku ini ada yang punya.

Aku tahu siswa ini. Dia namja tampan yang tinggi dan kurus pucat yang rambutnya dicat pirang, yang selalu duduk paling belakang. Dia mengenakan seragam kuning khas, seragam Seoul of Performing Arts High. Namanya Oh Sehun, kubaca dari _name tag_ seragamnya.

Setelah beberapa menit diam, aku mulai memulai obrolan dengan siswa ini. Dia mungkin berusaha bersikap sopan dengan menjawab tiap pertanyaanku, tapi jawabannya yang singkat dan ekspresinya yang datar membuatku gugup.

Sehun-ssi berulang kali melihatku dari sudut matanya. Dia memperhatikan bajuku, bukuku yang kuletakkan di pangkuanku, dan wajahku.

A-apakah aku bersikap tidak sopan dengan bertanya hal-hal tadi? Apakah aku sejelek itu hingga dia tak henti memandangiku? Apakah aku membuatnya tak nyaman? A-apakah dia menganggapku menyebalkan?

Kami akhirnya diam setelah obrolan singkat itu. Aku benar-benar gugup, apalagi aku sadar jika ketika aku bicara suaraku terlalu pelan. Dulu aku pernah di-bully karena tak pernah bicara dengan keras, tapi aku memang tak pernah bisa.

Kulihat halte diluar sana adalah halte sekolah namja tanpa ekspresi di sebelahku. Maka aku mengingatkannya. Dia terlihat terkejut, tapi dia segera turun setelah membungkuk padaku.

Semoga dia tidak menganggapku aneh...

Aku terus memikirkan namja SMA bernama Oh Sehun tadi. Apa sikapku memang sangat buruk, sehingga Sehun-ssi menanggapi dengan datar?

Terlarut dalam pemikiranku akan sikapku yang begitu introvert, aku hampir melewatkan halte daerah kantor agensi tempatku bekerja.

Aku segera turun. Barang-barangku lengkap, aku bersyukur tidak meninggalkan apapun di bus tadi. Sambil memeluk _Oliver Twist_-ku, aku menuju cafe mungil namun nyaman di daerah kantor agensi. Aku biasa membeli latte disini, pagi-pagi ketika aku ingin mengunjungi Perpustakaan.

Aku disambut sapaan barista cafe saat membuka pintu. Belum ada pelanggan lain pagi ini, padahal biasanya cafe ramai, mengingat barista-nya adalah namja tampan yang charming. Aku tahu Junhyung-ssi—nama barista charming itu—populer, karena banyak yeoja muda yang selalu membicarakannya ketika keluar dari cafe.

Junhyung-ssi menyelesaikan kalimatku saat memesan latte. Apa aku terlalu rutin kemari hingga Junhyung-ssi hapal pesananku?

Junhyung-ssi memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan. Dia sangat tampan, pantas banyak yeoja yang menyukainya. Hari ini dia ramah, maka aku juga berusaha ramah dengan membalas obrolannya. Dia terlihat terkejut ketika aku memberitahunya aku suka susu strawberry. Aku tahu hal ini tidak cocok untuk seseorang yang berusia dua puluh delapan seperti aku. Kurasakan pipiku memanas karena malu.

Tiba-tiba Junhyung-ssi memekik, dia tak sengaja menyiramkan air panas. A-apakah karena aku mengajaknya bicara perhatiannya jadi teralihkan?

Aku merasa bersalah. Junhyung-ssi segera menuju ke ruang lain, katanya dia ingin mengurusi tangannya yang tersiram air panas tadi. Cukup lama Junhyung-ssi tidak keluar... apakah lukanya parah? Lee Hyukjae, kau benar-benar merepotkan... bicara saja kau membuat orang lain terluka, pikirku memarahi diriku yang ceroboh dan selalu membuat orang lain kesal ini.

Sekarang aku tahu mengapa aku memiliki sedikit teman... selain cara bicaraku yang terlalu pelan, sikapku yang seperti ini juga menjengkelkan orang.

Setelah Junhyung-ssi keluar, dia dengan cepat membuatkan pesananku sambil meminta maaf karena menyebabkan aku menunggu. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf...

Setelah latte-ku jadi, aku segera membayarnya dan pergi, tak ingin lagi membuat Junhyung-ssi kesusahan akan tindakanku yang bisa membuat orang lain mendapatkan masalah. Sambil berjalan menuju kantor agensi, aku menyesap latte-ku yang panas dengan perlahan.

Hangatnya menyebar di tubuh.

"Hangat..." gumamku.

Setibanya di depan bangunan mewah dengan lima lantai yang merupakan bangunan kantor agensiku, aku berdiri memandangnya.

Apakah aku sudah bilang aku bekerja di agensi ini sebagai penulis?

Ne, aku seorang penulis. Lima tahun lalu, novel ketigaku yang berjudul _'Another Song That You Played,'_ menerima perhatian yang luar biasa. Novel itu dengan cepat menjadi best seller, dan akhirnya diadaptasi menjadi drama dengan judul sama. Aku ditawari untuk menulis skenarionya, dan aku setuju.

Setelah drama itu tayang, respon masyarakat Korea luar biasa. Drama itu menduduki rating tinggi hingga episode terakhir, kesimpulannya drama itu menuai kesuksesan. Saking terkenalnya hingga membuat aktornya mencuat dan menduduki jajaran selebritis top.

Setelah kesuksesan drama itu, aku diminta Boa, sahabatku sejak kuliah yang juga bekerja di agensiku sekarang, untuk bekerja di agensi ini sebagai penulis skenario. Aku mengiyakannya, dan semenjak itu skenario yang kutulis selalu mendapatkannya respon luar biasa.

Aku sangat bersyukur... karyaku begitu dicintai.

Beriringan dengan karyaku yang menuai kesuksesan, publik menjadi penasaran akan sosok Lee Hyukjae, penulis yang menciptakan semua skenario drama dan film favorit mereka. Tapi aku tak pernah mau go public... a-aku terlalu takut pada akibatnya. Takut jika pembaca novel dan penonton dramaku kecewa melihat diriku yang sebenarnya, yang begitu tidak menyenangkan ini.

Sebelum membuka pintu utama bangunan HQ NH Entertainment, nama agensiku bernaung, aku berulang kali menghembuskan napas panjang. Aku dipandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, mereka terlihat modern dan modis. Aku melihat diriku sendiri, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos, jeans, dan mantel navy. Sepatu pun hanya sepatu Doc Martens model lama, pantas saja aku dipandangi... aku terlihat lusuh.

Aku sempat ingin pulang saja. Hanya berdiri di depan sini saja membunuh auramu, apalagi jika masuk ke dalam? Tempat ini bahkan penuh dengan aktor, aktris dan model yang rupawan.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Boa? Aku kemari hari ini karena dari teleponnya beberapa hari lalu dia dimarahi Sajangnim, karena aku tak pernah menampakkan diri selama lima tahun bekerja disini. Aku tidak suka jika Boa-yah terkena masalah, terlebih itu disebabkan olehku.

Maka aku menguatkan diri, dan membuka pintu berat dari kaca itu.

Lobby HQ NH Ent luar biasa. Sangat mewah... berbeda dengan apartemenku yang berisi benda-benda antik. Disini semuanya berwarna hitam, silver dan biru, dengan aksen metal dan kaca. Aku terpesona melihat interior lobby, hingga seseorang menabrakku.

Aku terjatuh dengan kopi menumpahi bagian depan kemejaku. Aku terkesiap, cairan itu panas. Seseorang mengulurkan tangan, aku meraih tangannya dan ditarik berdiri. Namja yang membantuku meminta maaf karena noona-nya menabrakku. Aku tak menjawabnya, rasa panas di perutku membuatku mendesis perih.

Namja yang menarikku sepertinya sadar, dia langsung menarikku ke rest room, dan langsung membasahi sapu tangannya.

Aku hanya menyandar pada wastafel dengan mengibas-kibaskan kemejaku. Aku sudah mengelap kulit perutku tadi dengan sapu tanganku sendiri, sehingga perihnya sudah tak terlalu terasa. Namja yang menarikku menghampiri, tangannya memegang sapu tangan. Dia selama sesaat memandangku. Aku memintanya agar aku sendiri yang membersihkan bajuku.

Noda kopinya tak bisa hilang. Namja yang menarikku melihatnya, dan dia berkeras untuk mengganti kemejaku. Aku menolak, tentu saja. Aku tak ingin merepotkan dia.

Aku mengenali namja ini... rasaya aku pernah melihat wajahnya yang tampan di suatu tempat. Dia meminta nomor ponselku, dan aku menuliskannya pada sobekan kertas dari notes-ku karena namja ini tidak membawa ponsel.

Aku ingin menolak tawarannya untuk mengganti bajuku lagi, namun ketika melihat jam, aku terlonjak.

Sudah jam sembilan lebih! Kata Boa, Sajangnim paling membenci orang yang terlambat. Maka aku segera berlari setelah tergesa membungkuk pada namja jangkung ini.

Setelah keluar dari rest room, aku bertanya pada resepsionis dimana ruang Sajangnim. Ponselku berdering tiada henti, mungkin Boa berusaha menghubungiku. Resepsionis yeoja itu memberitahu arahnya, ruangan paling atas, lantai lima. Aku berjalan cepat menuju elevator. Beberapa menit kemudian aku melesat menuju ruangan dengan pintu kayu hitam. Pelat emas dengan tulisan 'CEO' ada di depannya. Untung aku tidak tersesat.

Ponselku kembali berdering, dari caller ID-nya Boa kembali menelepon. Aku mengangkatnya sembari menghirup napas.

Boa terdengar panik dan marah. Aku segera menutup teleponnya dan mengetuk pintu.

Suara berat seorang namja menyuruhku masuk. Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang luas, dengan interior modern seperti di lobby tadi, duduk dengan angkuh seorang namja muda di belakang meja kerja lebar. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika sajangnim agensiku semuda itu.

Begitu aku masuk, dia meluruskan kakinya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Boa juga berada di dalam ruang Sajangnim, dia segera berdiri ketika aku masuk.

Ekspresi Sajangnim saat itu sulit ditebak, dia terlihat terkejut... dan entah apa lagi. Sajangnim sangat jangkung, wajahnya yang menatapku dengan dalam membuatku merona tanpa alasan. Saat dia mengulurkan tangan, seringai yang seksi terukir.

Aku meraih tangannya dan dia menggenggam tanganku terlalu erat.

"Nichkhun Horvejkul, senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda akhirnya, Hyukjae-ssi," katanya dengan suara yang dalam.

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga... Sajangnim."

Dia menyeringai lagi. "Anda bisa memanggil saya Nichkhun."

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Sa-saya tidak bisa memanggil atasan saya dengan nama saja, Sa-Sajangnim," kataku heran.

"Saya memaksa," katanya. Bibirnya memang tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak.

Aku langsung gugup. "A-ah... baiklah..." ujarku akhirnya. Sajangnim memintaku duduk, maka aku langsung duduk di samping Boa dan memeluk lengannya.

Entah kenapa, cara Sajangnim memandangku membuatku sangat takut. Dia seperti makhluk buas yang mengincar buruannya.

Sajangnim dan Boa selanjutnya membicarakan mengenai skenario yang beberapa minggu lalu selesai kubuat. Sajangnim memberitahu jika seorang sutradara tertarik untuk membuat dramanya. Sponsor sudah didapatkan, dan proses casting akan berlangsung lusa.

Tapi permintaan Sajangnim berikutnya membuatku terkaget. Sajangnim menghendaki aku untuk hadir sebagai juri casting.

Itu artinya sama saja aku go public!

Aku ingin menolak... tapi tatapan Sajangnim begitu mengintimidasi. Aku akhirnya mengangguk. Sekitar jam setengah sebelas pertemuan itu berakhir.

Saat pulang, Boa mengantarku hingga lobby.

"Boa-yah... Sajangnim itu menakutkan..." kataku masih merasakan dingin meskipun matanya yang tajam tadi sudah tidak menatapku.

Boa hanya menepuk kepalaku. "Dia memang mudah mengintimidasi orang, Hyukkie..."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Di depan HQ agensi aku melambai pada Boa, kemudian aku menuju halte.

Aku ingin pulang... keluar rumah hari ini cukup menakutkan...

Saat turun dari bus di halte dekat apartemen, aku mampir ke sebuah toko pattiserie, membeli sekotak strawberry cheesecake. Setelah membeli kue kesukaanku, aku masuk ke gedung apartemenku yang kata Boa sederhana tapi berkelas.

Di elevator aku melihat tetangga sebelah apartemenku, namanya Ahn Jaehyun. Kata Choi Ahjumma, tetanggaku yang lain yang sangat ramah, Jaehyun-ah mahasiswa KNU dan juga seorang model. Kata Choi Ahjumma juga Jaehyun tinggal sendiri, dan Choi Ahjumma bilang padaku untuk memperlakukan Jaehyun-ah dengan baik. Jaehyun-ah memang ramah, ta-tapi dia selalu menolak tawaranku untuk minum teh bersamaku dengan alasan kerja.

Apa tawaranku terlalu merepotkan? Atau aku tetangga yang me-menyebalkan?

Aku ingin menyapa Jaehyun-ah... tapi dia terlihat begitu lelah. Dia bahkan tidak sadar aku berada di elevator yang sama dengannya.

Setibanya di lantai sepuluh, lantai kamar kami, Jaehyun-ah terus berjalan dengan menunduk, sambil melihat terus ke jam tangannya. Aku hanya diam dan berjalan di belakangnya. Ketika aku dan Jaehyun-ah sampai di depan pintu kamar masing-masing, kulihat dia menyandar dan berulang kali menghela napas.

Aku menyapanya, menyebabkan Jaehyun-ah terkejut. Aku juga menawarinya minum teh, tapi lagi-lagi dia menolak. Tapi aku memberanikan diri, kembali menawari Jaehyun-ah ajakan makan malam yang Choi Ahjumma rencanakan. Dia setuju, dan berkata akan datang saat makan malam besok. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, aku masuk ke apartemenku sendiri.

Setelah bertemu banyak orang hari ini, aku merasa lebih kesepian dari hari-hari selanjutnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur setelah meletakkan kue yang kubeli tadi dalam lemari pendingin. Setelahnya aku mengganti baju, dan langsung mencuci kemeja yang tadi terkena latte.

Ditemani seteko teh, aku duduk di sofa kulit di kamar. Dinding kaca kamar yang menghadap balkon kubuka, membuat tirai-tirai sifon beterbangan.

Aku menekuk lututku dan memeluknya. Lama aku hanya memandang Seoul yang bising di siang hari ini. Aku cukup menyukai kesunyian, aku takut dengan dunia luar... hanya duniaku saat membuat cerita-lah saat-saat aku bisa bahagia, berimajinasi diluar kehidupanku, bertindak bebas seakan aku bukanlah aku.

Merenung sendirian seperti ini membuatku merindukan seseorang.

_Kyuhyun-ah... bogoshippo..._

.

.

.

Jadi, gini:

Oh Sehun (EXO), usia 17 tahun, sekolah di Seoul of Performing Arts High School.

Ahn Jaehyun (Model/actor), usia 19 tahun, mahasiswa manajemen bisnis KNU.

Yong Junhyung (B2ST), 21 tahun, barista cafe, mahasiswa jurusan musik Seoul National University.

Jung Yonghwa (CNBlue), 21 tahun, aktor.

Nichkhun Horvejkul (2PM), 23 tahun, direktur agensi NH Ent.

Lee Hyukjae, 28 tahun. Overly introvert. Penulis.

Kenapa saya bikin older!Hyuk dengan seme-seme yang berondong? Karena saya suka. Saya cinta banget kalo Hyuk itu lebih tua dari semenya, itulah mengapa di sebagian cerita yang saya bikin saya buat Hyuk lebih tua.

**Ayo vote siapa seme yang paling cocok buat Hyukkie!**

Posted at September 26 2014

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^


End file.
